<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gravity by pcyxbyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299003">Gravity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyxbyun/pseuds/pcyxbyun'>pcyxbyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyxbyun/pseuds/pcyxbyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>December was their favorite time of the year. After decorating the house for Christmas, having a wine in the living room and dancing in front of the fireplace was all that the moment required. The night ends with a lot of love and a long-awaited propose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gravity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/731040">Gravidade</a> by pcyxbyun.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiii! this fic was inspired on Taeyeon's "Gravity"<br/>if you want to, listen to the song while reading the story!<br/>hope you like it!</p>
<p>ps: english is not my first language heheh sorry for any mistake</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The arrival of December was one of the happiest times for Byun. </p>
<p>He loved how, magically, the houses in the street appeared all adorned with lights and garlands. The Christmas spirit that hovered in that neighborhood pleased the inner child of the Byun too much. Since he was a child, when the first day of December arrived, he was the one who ran to pick up the boxes in the basement with the Christmas decorations. Mounting the tree, decorating it and, in the end, making a wish when finishing with the gold star on top, was one of Baekhyun's greatest moments of happiness. The joy of the little one in the Byun's house was contagious to the whole family. </p>
<p>But with the arrival of adulthood, Baekhyun decided to open up to his parents and older brother. </p>
<p>Well, nothing came out as he planned. His parents did not accept his sexuality and gave him a deadline to leave home. His brother, on the other hand, gave him support and shelter while the younger one was looking for a job. Despite everything, he still believed that one day his parents would accept him. </p>
<p>He lived months with Baekbeom, the firstborn of the family, until he found a job that would allow him to rent an apartment. It was something small, not too far from work, but far from downtown. He lived comfortably. Although it was not spacious, the space was great and sheltered him perfectly. For the first time, he could decorate the house as he wanted. He hung his various Lord of the Rings and Star Wars posters around the living room and bedroom, bought red and black household appliances for the kitchen - with his brother's help, of course - and his bedroom, like the good little nerd he was. He had his first house set up when he was 23 years old. </p>
<p>However, it was only when he was 25 that he met him. In one of his subway trips to work, he ended up sleeping on a stranger's shoulder. He woke up scared at one of the locomotive stops and, surprised enough that it was his final station, ran out of the wagon without even apologizing to the man who politely let him rest on his shoulders. Well, two days later a stranger - in the subway - asked if Byun's sleep and work routine was healthy. Although scared, he continued the conversation. Well, the boy was handsome. </p>
<p>Talk goes, talk comes, and Byun discovers that he was the man who gave him a friendly shoulder on one of his past trips. Although red as a tomato, this time he didn't run out of the car at the time he stopped at his station. But calmly and with a smile on his face, and the number of the stranger - not so strange now - noted on his cell phone.</p>
<p>Park Chanyeol was his name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡ g r a v i t y ♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seoul, South Korea.</p>
<p>December 1, 2019.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple finished assembling the Christmas tree in their home room.</p>
<p>After two years of dating, they decided to get their rags together and live together. In a way, it was a relief in their pocket. Now they could share the bills and expenses of the house and, of course, have more time together.</p>
<p>The cold of winter was knocking on the door of the house. The fireplace did its job of heating the room well, leaving the two of them well warm while they finished the hard work of decorating the house. They shared their love of the Christmas season equally. Now Byun no longer spent his Christmas at his friends' house. Chanyeol's family welcomed him with open arms at any time of year. He felt at home at last.</p>
<p>In the living room there was a carpet under the coffee table, which was between the fireplace and the sofa. There were cushions thrown across the floor, because although comfortable, the sofa was not that spacious, making them both prefer to lie on the warm carpet and in front of the fireplace flames.</p>
<p>"Love, I bought some wine today so we could enjoy it a little bit, hm?" Baekhyun started while sneaking into his boyfriend's lap, leaving little kisses all over his face. "Get it there for us."</p>
<p>The taller laughed and left a long peck on the lips of the smaller, getting up and walking towards the kitchen soon after and taking two glasses of wine and the drink from the small cellar they had in the kitchen. He went back to the living room and put the glasses on the coffee table, removing the cork from the glass bottle and pouring the reddish liquid inside the glasses. In the background, he heard a song, probably from the oldest playlist, playing in ambient sound, bringing even more harmony to the moment.  He sat next to Baekhyun and extended one of the glasses, now full, to him, who accepted very gladly. </p>
<p>"You know Yeol, I always imagined this." The beginning of the conversation caught the attention of his boyfriend, who faced Baekhyun urging him to continue talking. "Me, with someone I love, in my favorite time of the year and in a moment of peace, calm." he said with a smile on his lips.</p>
<p>"Love, you don't know how grateful I am that your sleep was disrupted just when my car broke down and I had to take the subway." approached the smallest who now laughed at the blonde's speech. </p>
<p>"My God" he faced the tallest and took a long sip in his wine. "I love you so much." He threw his head sideways, still staring at Chanyeol, who now looked at him with a special glow in his eyes. On the radio in the room, he began to play a song by the minor's favorite singer, slow enough for a dance.</p>
<p>The bigger one stands up and speaks, putting the cup on the table again after Byun's statement. "Your Majesty, would you grant me this dance?" he says in a playful tone, being graced with a smile from the minor and the same one standing up and taking his outstretched hand. Park pulled Byun, who was still holding his cup, lightly by the waist, bringing the bodies as close as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wander in the dark without heat, as if I were swimming<br/>Even if I extend my hand, eventually what comes back is the void<br/>After repeated injuries, I lock my heart and suffer alone<br/>The you I knew at that moment gives me a cozy feeling, a warm touch between the crack</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple swayed slightly through the space between the coffee table and the fireplace, taking small steps that matched with the rhythm of the music. </p>
<p>Baekhyun had his left arm around Park's neck, while he held the cup with his right hand, resting his forearm on the shoulder of his boyfriend. He caressed the blond's scalp lightly. He loved the smell of it. He felt at home when he was in the arms of his love, feeling his scent straight from the neck of the taller. His head leaned on Chanyeol's chin, which thanked the position for being able to smell the shampoo he loved so much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You are the gravity to me, that was unstable<br/>The force that pulled me strongly when I was wandering<br/>After lonely times, I finally found my place<br/>Hold me more, uh uh uh<br/>You are gravity to me, that was unstable</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeol" Baekhyun called for the taller, who glued his foreheads while still dancing. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"For what, my love?" He left a peck on Byun's forehead, gluing his foreheads back together.</p>
<p>"For everything. From giving me a new family and friends to giving me a home."</p>
<p>"Life, I just don't give you the world, because you are already it." The little one buried his face in his chest laughing with the speech, but feeling complete with it. </p>
<p>"Holy crap, I am so lucky." He whispered and went back to face his boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now they were dancing around the room staring at each other. Eye in the eye. Some people say that the eyes are the window of the soul, well, Chanyeol and Baekhyun can prove that yes. When they faced each other, they could only see the purest love in each other’s eyes. Not only love, but also affection and security. They were each other's safe harbor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You are the gravity, that has pulled me endlessly<br/>Your warmth embraces me as always<br/>As time passed, I was alone, I met you at the end of fate<br/>Hold me more, uh uh uh<br/>You are gravity to me, that was unstable</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Already with the empty cup, he left his own on the table, next to the largest, without ever dislodging the bodies. The music they danced to had already ended and another had begun, but they didn't care. They liked to hold each other, showing infinite affection to each other.</p>
<p>And so it was in the middle of the living room that they kissed and made love under the light of the fireplace.</p>
<p>Their bodies were warm, both by the alcohol of the wine and by the moment and exciting movements, naked and lying on the living room carpet, with the cushions around them serving as support for the sweaty bodies. The blond man above Byun left stamps all over his body, being contemplated with groans and gasps of the minor. They shared a deep kiss as the brunette surrendered his body and soul to the Park, loving to feel filled by him in every way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♡ g r a v i t y ♡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Embraced and naked on the living room carpet, they stared in silence. Baekhyun had his back to the floor, while Chanyeol was on his side, with his head resting on his left hand, while watching the smaller one.</p>
<p>Chanyeol loved those post-sex moments. Byun was always in such a lethargy that he liked to enjoy his little eyes closing and opening calmly, even if he didn't feel sleepy, just tired. </p>
<p>Park felt his eyes wet as he stroked the cute little one's nose, sliding his finger at the beginning of the eyebrows division to the tip of his nose. He felt the weight of someone else’s gaze on his face and the movement of the body below his, soon interrupting the affection when he had his hand held by the brunette. </p>
<p>"What happened, Chan? Why do you lool like that?" Baekhyun asked worried. Well, it wasn't every day that his partner cried after a few rounds of sex.</p>
<p>"It's nothing, bae." He said smiling, taking the hand that held his to his own lips, leaving a tender kiss on the spot. "It's just that I'm so in love with you that sometimes I feel like I'll overflow with love"  He felt the tears falling from his eyes, but he didn't care for it. He only cared about the man who now looked at him with the same affection that was in his eyes. <br/>That moment of connection between the two was what gave Chanyeol courage to do something he had been planning and preparing for some time. At first, he wanted it to be something unforgettable, but he knew that, as long as he was byBaekhyun’s side, everything between them would be memorable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know Hyunnie, there are times when I wake up in the middle of the night and I admire you for hours. Countless hours. It shouldn't even be healthy as many times as I've done it, but I can't control myself. When I see it, I'm already drawing the outline of your face and you have no idea-" he interrupted himself to cleanse his own face and his boyfriend’s , who was now equally bathed in tears, even if there was a smile on his face. "You have no idea of everything that comes to my mind. All the moments we have lived in these two years, be them of joy, sadness and even our fights, no matter how silly they were. I love you so much and I'm so lucky to have you. I want to live with you forever." He said and approached to leave an Eskimo kiss on the smaller. "Since the day I met you, in that subway full of moody people coming back from work, -" they both laughed, remembering the curses they took for packing the exit. "I knew you would change my life. And I want to change it a little bit more." He whispered gluing her foreheads, seeing Byun's confused look and asking what she had wanted to ask for a long time. "Will you marry me?" </p>
<p>"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun pulled the blond by his neck and hugged him tightly, feeling his body tremble from the crying and the sobs begin to come out of his lips "Yes, my God. Yes!" he brought Park's face close to his, with his heart racing in his chest and that warm sensation overwhelming him. "That's what I want most." He interrupted his speech to kiss Chanyeol and dry the tears that fell again from the other’s eyes. "I love you." he whispered repeatedly with his lips glued to his lover's. "I love you, every day. You are amazing. There is no company better than yours. I love you more than anything, my love. Forever." he felt he needed to say, to reaffirm to the - now - fiance everything he felt.</p>
<p>And for the rest of the night they were exchanging affection and words full of tenderness, feeling that delicious golden circle around them all the time. Baekhyun was finally having his "happily ever after" with the man he loved, and he couldn't ask for anything better than that in life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked it! This is one of my favorite stories I've ever written!! </p>
<p>You can find me on twitter as my user is @ stressyeol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>